


Impromptu 3:00 a.m. Meeting

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Intoxicated Minor, F/M, Mentions of Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual innuendos, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer is dating a single Reader who also has a fifteen year old daughter. The two strike a strange bond of sorts after accidentally bumping into each other in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Impromptu 3:00 a.m. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagining_in_the_Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/gifts).



> I loved this prompt so much I just HAD TO WRITE IT. I wrote it much later than I initially thought due to signing up for TWO fics for the latest swap I participated in. Thanks to Pom and cupcake525 for leading me in the right direction with this fic!

\-------♥-------- 

When I first met Y/N, I could tell she was holding something back. Our first date was lovely, but awkward, to say the least. It surprised me, to be honest, the way she was so forward in slipping me her number when I went to check out a book from the library on the other side of town one evening. The one closest to my place never seemed to have it available. 

That's when I first believed that maybe, it was fate. 

Shortly after realizing her move, I decided to put her number in my phone, hitting the 'call' button before I even thought to lose my nerve. She'd answered on the fourth ring. We talked for about twenty or so minutes before I was pulled away on a case. 

The second I had to tell her just what exactly I do for a living, I was sure she would politely turn me down. But, she didn't. Instead, she still carried this obvious burden in her voice everytime we would have a moment to talk. 

It wasn't until we'd been seeing each other for about two months that Y/N asked me if she could meet me at my place. I agreed, slightly worried as to why she was being so secretive about this. When she knocked on my door, I made sure not to open it too suddenly, hoping she wouldn't catch on that I'd been standing there like an idiot, racking my brain as to what it is she is soon to tell me. Unfortunately, the second my brain thought up one reason, my mouth took over and blurted it out into her space. 

"Are you married?"   
"I have a daughter." 

A daughter? Before I could even allow my head to process her statement, Y/N kept talking, shuffling past me into my apartment while I closed the door and followed her to my couch. 

"Her name is Evangeline, Evie for short. She just turned 15 this year." I watched her eyes slowly trail to gauge mine before shooting back down to her wrists that were laying in her lap. "I really am only 34, like I told you. I just--I had Evie so young, and well, her father and I have been able to co-parent this long, but, things aren't the way I wish they could be." Y/N quickly stands up, moving towards my front door. An alarm goes off in my head and I rise up to stop her. 

"Y/N, where are you going?" Was she breaking up with me? I didn't understand. So, she has a kid. A teenager. As long as she's not secretly still in love with her ex, I think I'll be okay wanting to still see her. "Y/N, please talk to me." She nodded her head, lifting it up so I could see her tear-stained eyes. I felt myself wanting to kiss every single one away. 

"Spencer," she said, almost mockingly. "I just told you there's a fifteen year old who calls me 'Mom.'" I blinked once or twice, still not understanding what she was trying to get at. 

"Yes, I heard. I guess that explains why I haven't seen your house, yet." It's true. We've always gone out or back to my apartment. Speaking of... "And why we've never, um, slept together." I tried my hardest not to sound disappointed. The first time we had shared a kiss, it was sweet and loving. The twentieth kiss ..? I wanted more. And, for the first five minutes of me attempting to worship her body, I knew she felt it too. However, Y/N never let my hand get past her thigh, or my lips to travel further south than her neck. Everything she was saying without words led my mind down a path it did not want to travel. 

Now, thinking back, it all makes sense. Perfect sense, really. 

"Look, Spencer, I like you." That brought a soft smile to my face. 

"Well, as luck would have it, I happen to like you, too." 

"But, I don't know. Evie just always seems to figure out how to scare them all away." I gulped as I tried to swallow the words I just heard. 

"I'm sorry, 'scare them all away?'" How many has her daughter supposedly scared away? was all my brain could wonder about at this point. 

"Oh, sorry. Truthfully, there's been at least ten." Ten. Higher than I would've guessed, but ... well, still high in any book of mine for that matter. Then again, I was assuming every single one was an ex-boyfriend. I could be very wrong about that. I was now desperately hoping I was, in fact, very wrong about that. 

"Ten? That's um, that's a pretty high number." 

"Well, thanks to Evie, only two have ever gotten the chance to kiss me." That cause my ears to perk up a little. I was in a better category than I thought. 

"She can't be all that bad---" I started to protest, but Y/N apparently knew better. 

"You want to bet? Just yesterday, she asked me if I was 'hammering my latest 'boy-toy,'' and no, not with any nails." We both laughed at that. Normally, I'd have been a little offended by that, but coming from Y/N, I couldn't find it in me to even form a pout. "Oh, shit, I--I mean--"

"It's okay," I assured her. "I uhh, I know what 'hammering' means ... in that context." Y/N lightly chuckles, extending her hand out, touching my arm lightly before trailing a finger down to my hand, intertwining hers with mine. She looked back up at me and I swore my heart seized to beat for a good minute. Just as she leaned in an inch, and I thought she was going to kiss me, her eyes narrowed as they peered into mine. 

"You sure you're okay with--" she lifted a finger between us, carefully pointing it back and forth, "--continuing whatever this is?" I audibly gulped, moving only a hair closer, yet close enough to feel her lips lightly graze mine as I moved them to answer her. 

"Y/N, I--I meant what I said. I really like you and ... I would very much love to meet your daughter," I let out a breathy laugh, still aware of how close we are in this moment. "Besides, it sounds like she must take after y--" In an instant, the distance between us ceased to exist, leaving behind only a growing desire to continue this ... elsewhere. In a haze of lust, I only managed to begin lifting her blouse up her waist when she broke the kiss, looking up at me with the most guilt-ridden look I'd ever seen. 

"Fuck, what time is it?" I groaned at her words, only to pause and glance at the clock I have hanging on the wall across from where we'd been sitting. 

"3:05, why?" I frowned a little when the realization hit me. She has a daughter. A 15 year old daughter. She is the mother of a teenage daughter who is currently a sophomore is high school. In no time at all, Y/N was off my couch, fumbling in her purse for her keys while standing at my door. "Y/N, wait--" I called, moving as fast as my legs could carry me until I was standing next to her, opening the door for her. "--does, does this mean I can see you again?" 

She looked up at me with the most infectious smile I have ever seen. "Definitely, oh, and Spencer?" she asked, turning around before disappearing out the door of my apartment building. I hummed an incoherent response, thankful she assumed I was still listening. "You're welcome to see my place, though I might be in the middle of ... redecorating." My brows furrowed as I questioned her statement out loud. "Y-yeah, just---I've got enough nails, just uhh---be sure to bring your hammer." With that, she winked at me as she slowly disappeared down the stairs. I was still standing with my front door open, a nosy neighbor taking their sweet time moving inside their respected apartment. 

"Bring my ... hammer..." I whispered, retreating back into my own place, confusion settling in until a wave of realization blew it away. With a newfound smirk across my face, I grabbed my second-- or third -- cup of coffee, choosing to spend the rest of my day off between looking over notes from a book Garcia suggested to me and daydreaming of what my first night alone with Y/N will be like. 

-

Our next date was the following friday night, a night Y/N specifically told me was on a weekend where Evie was expected to be staying at her dad's. While it had crossed my mind to ask about her ex, I never pushed. I have learned that while they had Evie young, they never married each other. She once told me his name was Noah, that today, they have a respectable relationship, agreeing to raise Evie together, yet separate. She's also expressed to me that lately, that had been presenting itself as a challenge. 

Tonight--or rather, last night--I'd taken her to a slightly more expensive restaurant where we enjoyed easy conversation as usual. When I walked her to the front door of her house, she lingered near me as she slid her key into the deadbolt. "Come inside with me," Y/N whispered in my ear, making it impossible for me to say no, let alone move. Right as she opened the door, I felt her fingers thread themselves through my hair, her mouth quite literally taking my breath away. 

Six hours later, I'm being woken up by Hotch, saying we had a case. 

Thankfully the volume on my ringer hadn't disturbed my sleeping girlfriend -- yes, girlfriend -- as I tiptoed out into the hallway, making my way downstairs to her kitchen to, hopefully, have myself a quick cup of coffee before leaving her a note, informing her that I'd been called out and wasn't sure when I'd be back. 

After gulping down my second mug of coffee, and leaving Y/N's note on her fridge with a magnet I found of Winnie the Pooh, I tossed my satchel over my shoulder, ready to slip out into the night with little to no sleep. Before I could even stretch my hand out to grab the doorknob, it flew open, revealing a young woman, clearly drunk. Evie. The two of us simply stared each other down, neither of us content with making the first move. It wasn't until Evie shut the door as quietly as possible, pulling the locking mechanism carefully in place, when she opened her mouth to speak. 

"So, you're the newest douche who's having sex with my mom, aren't you?" For an adolescent who I was certain had surpassed the legal alcohol limit, she talked pretty damn clear. I nodded my head slowly, following Evie's eyes up the stairs towards her mother's bedroom, then back down. Choosing to bypass her question, I blurted out the first thought that came to mind. 

"Hmmm...and you must be Evie, Y/N's teenage daughter who is not only clearly drunk, but also not where she's supposed to be." I folded my arms in front of me, glancing down at my wristwatch over my cardigan, already hearing Hotch's tone that will most likely be directed at me if I stay here any longer. 

"Can we just-- agree to never speak of this?" 

My first thought was so say 'yes,' but even I knew better. The last thing I wanted was to end up as just another boyfriend kicked to the curb by the mouth of a 15 year old. I was better than that. 

"We can, but I can't promise I'll forget it." 

Thinking that was the end of our unfortunate interaction, I moved to open the door, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. I raised my eyes to meet hers, which now looked completely terrified. Was I really that intimidating to her? 

"No!---Well, wait, just---please promise me you won't breathe a word of this to Mom?" Evie gave me what were probably her best puppy dog eyes I could only assume was reserved for whenever she needed to find herself out of a sticky situation --- much like we were in right now. "It's just--the last thing I need is Mom learning that Dad is a total asshole." 

That made me pause. While Y/N hasn't said much to be about Noah, I certainly never would have suspected him to be an asshole. Now knowing that their own daughter thought as much of him was something I couldn't just walk away from. Especially since I could 100% relate. I let out a low sigh as I removed my hand off the doorknob. Hopefully, Hotch will understand. 

"What do you mean?" I tried to come off as sincere as humanly possible, but I guess for me, that was a feat in of itself. 

"I'm not telling you," Evie scoffed, setting her bag down in front of her, then kicking it near the couch. I kept my eyes on her, silently willing her to break, but the two of us ended up back in a statemate. I simply shrugged my shoulders, moving to leave once more as I muttered something about having to explain to her mom about this encounter. "Fine! You win .... ugh, what's your name, anyway?" I blinked at her. Surely, Y/N mentioned my name to her own daughter by now. "Nothing against you, pal. Don't worry, Mom's told me your name countless times, I just---I never paid enough attention to hear what it was." Evie shrunk a little as she admitted her choice. I decided I wouldn't allow myself to be offended. 

"It's okay, believe me, if my mother ever dated --- I probably wouldn't have bothered to learn their names, either." Which was true. Luckily for me, however, dating was low on my mother's list of importance back when I was fifteen. 

"You don't have to be nice to me, you know," she muttered under her breath, thinking I wouldn't hear her. "Alright," she said, clapping her hands softly, both of us still very aware that Y/N was sleeping soundly upstairs. "I'm hungry. You good with McDonald's, ....." she trailed off, making me painfully aware that I still hadn't shared with her my name. 

"Spencer," I whispered. 

"Well, Spencer, c'mon, you're driving---"

"--and paying," I said as she's locking the door behind us. Once we're in my car, the drive to the nearest McDonald's is one of silence and nervousness. 

"The one great thing about this place, besides the crappy food, is the fact that it's open 24/7." I chuckled as I followed Evie inside the establishment, getting in line to give our order. 

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's. How can I take your order?" The sheer monotone I heard spoke more than enough for the fact that not only was this place mostly deserted, but that cashiers here probably ran on caffeine and auto-pilot; something else I could completely relate to. 

"That bored, huh?" Evie questioned, putting her hands deep in the pockets of her hoodie, or, as deep as they could get, considering the hoodie must've been only a women's standard size large. "Anyway, um, I'd like a Big Mac, please, with a ten piece chicken nugget, and a medium sized coffee, oh and make the burger a meal." I stepped forward after her, reciting off my order, same as one I'd ordered before on a case not long ago when I went on a food run with Emily. 

"Your total comes to $34.67." I took out my wallet, accidentally pulling out my credentials as well, quickly shoving it back in my pocket, taking out a 20 and a 10 bill, handing them to the cashier, politely informing them they could keep the change. Evie gave me an incredulous look as we took our seats, eagerly waiting for someone to bring out or food. 

"Another cool thing about this place? The food comes out much faster and somehow tastes better," Evie explained as a different employee sat a tray down in front of us. 

"'Cause everything tastes better when it's free, right?" I deadpanned, hoping to get an honest laugh out of my girlfriend's daughter. When my ears picked up on the pleasant new sound, I simply chuckled along, hoping that in moving forward, we weren't indirectly taking a step or two back. 

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" My eyes shot up to meet hers, surprised that she not only accepted my poor attempt at humor, but also had her own follow-up question to boot. 

"Surprisingly, it's one my mom taught me." My tone must've given Evie the wrong idea, 'cause sure enough as she finished taking a bit out of her burger then a sip from her coffee, she brought her hand over mine, patting it lightly as she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

"Oh, no ... um, my mother, she's not--" I took in a breath and tried again. "She has schizophrenia, and, more recently, alzheimer's." The girl across from me just nodded her head, her eyes still full of sadness and sorrow. 

"How come you haven't once asked me why I came home drunk?" It was a question I had been anticipating since it was decided that I was going to request for immediate personal time off from the case we'd just been called onto. 

"Look, Evie, I haven't really known your mom all that long, and I've only known you for a little over an hour," I stated, placing my hands flat on the table between us. "I'm not in a place to judge you, though I will say, as a federal agent, I could easily take you in since you are under the legal age, considering I'm certain this would be your first offense, you'd be facing possibly up to three months in prison, potentially a fine up to $500, and most likely your driver's permit will be revoked for 30 days or more, depending on your willingness to participate in an alcohol education course." I took a long gulp of my coffee, realizing that a small wasn't going to last me long. I stood up to go order myself a large coffee this time as I watched Evie remain where I'd left her, still gawking at me as I walked back with the hot liquid in hand. 

"Would y--would you really do that?" My once stern demeanor shifted at the soft whisper of her voice. The last thing I wanted was to alienate the one human whose opinion mattered to me, along with her mother's. 

I shook my head immediately. "No, Evie, I--I wouldn't do that." 

"No, you'd just tell Mom to get in her good graces, then." I squinted my eyes at her. I scoffed as I moved to finish the rest of my pancakes, gulping down more of my coffee. 

"Believe me, that'd be the last thing I'd do." 

"Why not? Mom hates me," Evie shrugged, leaning back against the hard chair she'd been sitting in for well over two hours. "Now, Dad. I can't win." 

"Evie, your mom does not hate you," I clicked my tongue as I continued, "in fact, she was pretty adamant about that when she tried breaking up with me simply because she assumed I wouldn't want to be with her after she told me about you." The look of utter shock in Evie's eyes was enough to tell me to make a mental note to talk with Y/N about trying to better communicate with her daughter in the future. 

"I---really? I always thought ...." 

"Evie, I promise you, your mom is more likely to kick me to the curb than to hate her only daughter." Evie laughed a little at my honesty. 

"You're not so bad, Spencer," she sighed, pushing the rest of her chicken nuggets to the side, slurping on the last of her iced coffee before opening her mouth to say more. "Problem is, I'm not too sure I'll be her only daughter." Of all the things I've heard tonight that garnered my attention, that'd be the one to take the cake. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Evie laughed, probably the most genuine laugh I've heard from her all night ... well, morning now. 

"You're kidding, right?" I shook my head, sure to contour my face in the most serious look possible after having just heard that. "C'mon ... I do remember Mom raving about how you're a certified genius or something? You can't put two and two together?" she asked, letting her questions as well as her sarcastic tone seep into my scalp, sitting there all hopeful that it'll marinate in my head until the lightbulb sparks on. "Ugh, I know the only reason Mom told Dad he could have this weekend was so the two of you could...." My eyes traveled down to her hands where one formed an outer circle with her fingers, while she extended a single index finger inside, maneuvering it back and forth while disappearing behind her other hand. 

"That doesn't look even remotely like any sign in ASL I've learned before." 

Evie just slowly blinked once, twice, three times up at me, as if waiting for the punchline I surely did not have up my sleeve. She then carefully narrowed her eyes at me again, pursing her lips as she popped a fry in her mouth. "How old were you when you graduated high school?" 

"Twelve." 

"That explains it." I was growing more confused by the microsecond. 

"Explains what?" Evie just rolled her eyes at me, placing the paper cup of fries gently between us, shoving it with her fingers towards me. 

"Just shut up and have some fries." Shaking my head again, I silently surrendered, picking out the curliest fry I could find and pop it in my mouth in one bite. 

The air between us became as awkward as the space which grew with every exhale that came from each of us. Naturally, I am the king of awkward silences, and yet, without telling my mouth to form words and speak, it did just that, without my permission. 

"My dad left when I was young. Younger than you." The way Evie's eyes grew wide as she slowly nodded, told me she was all ears, ready to hear the rest. "A good majority of my childhood as well as my adulthood has been taking care of my mother. My dad, he----he's kind of a sore spot, so I just---I get it." 

"Oh, Dad's not my issue," Evie said so nonchalantly. "His new fiancé is." It was hard to not pick up on the distinctive tone she used when she spat out the 'f' word. I knew I should've just bit my tongue and moved on, but my brain had abruptly stopped sending signals to my mouth at this point. 

"How exactly is that your problem?" Before I could even think to brace myself, Evie took the opening I gave her, and just let me have it. 

"How exactly is that----" she paused, taking in a deep breath, "--I'm their daughter. Okay?! So, no matter who it is first, be it Dad and that bitch, or you and Mom; the second it's news that I'm getting a brother or sister, I --- you're all just going to forget about me." Without trying to sound insensitive, I needed to know the truth. 

"Evie, are you--that's what you're afraid of? That'll your parents will forget about you if they have more kids?" Evie's sobs slowed to sniffles as she nodded her head my way. "Well, I can't speak for your dad, or your mom, really, but---as for me, I--if your mom and I ever get to that point, where we discuss having another kid, trust me when I say you, Evangeline, will never be forgotten .. or left behind." 

Without thinking about it, I rose from my seat to accompany her on her side, pulling her into a wordless hug, one where I squeezed tight enough to hopefully convey to Evie that, well, as long as I'm around, she'll never be forgotten, not that she ever was to begin with. When I felt her arms reach around me to pull me further into the hug, a small smile tugged at both my lips and my heart. This felt similar to how I feel hugging J.J.'s kids, and yet somehow very different at the same time. 

As we both pulled back, Evie wiped away the rest of her tears before shoving more fries into her mouth, clearly attempting to move on from this rather vulnerable moment. 

"Spencer?" I nodded. "Promise not to tell Mom about tonight? Please? I --- I'll make it up to you. I'll talk with her ... about this .. well, the part that I was afraid of, but then I promise to tell her I want to meet you, officially." This time, the smile that stretched across my face turned into a full blown grin. 

"I'll promise to keep this," I gestured between us, "from your mom if you promise to never get drunk again ... until you're twenty-one, that is." 

"Deal." 

-

On the car ride back to Evie and Y/N's house, the two of us were far more chatty with each other than just hours prior. 

"Hey, since we're cool and all now--"

"We're cool?" I questioned as we came up to a stop sign. 

"Yeah, cool. Anyway, since it's no secret you and my mom are going at it like rabbits now, you'll convince her it's totally cool if I bring my boyfriend over and leave my door closed, right?" The tone I detected in her voice told me she's already had this exact conversation with Y/N, before ... clearly not liking the answer her mother no doubt gave her. 

Giving her a stern look, I laughed, "Wow, and here I thought you and I were actually making headway." Evie rolled her eyes, something she and her mom definitely had in common. "You know your mom does the same thing, right?" 

"What?" 

"Rolls her eyes when she doesn't get her way." 

"Alright, new rule, we don't talk about what you and Mom do behind closed doors anymore." 

At the risk of sounding as young as she was, I countered, "Well, you started it." 

"It was worth a try," Evie laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. 

-

"Phew, I can't believe she's still asleep," Evie whispered after we successfully snuck back into the house, Y/N nowhere in sight. "In case you didn't know, Mom's a light sleeper, so it helps that her bedroom is the furthest from the front door." 

"Duly noted," I smirked, dropping our bags down near the couch, both of us eyeing the stairs at the same time. "Aren't you still supposed to be at your dad's?" I whispered, hoping she knew what I meant by that as opposed to what I actually said. 

"Yeah, but Mom and I can talk about that later, what're we going to do now?" I looked back up the stairs, biting my lip while deep in thought. 

"It's still early enough, why don't you just go to your room and I'll---" 

"Slink back into bed with Mom, hoping that won't wake her up? Yeah, good luck with that ... Dad." Evie just throws me a look as she bolts up the stairs, two at a time, miraculous tip-toeing her way down the hall to what I now know to be her bedroom while I manage to find myself at Y/N's door, carefully inching it open as I silently crab-walk to the edge of the bed. 

Once I'm safely back underneath the covers and I let out a tiny sigh of relief as I gaze lovingly down at my sleepy girlfriend, her voice breaks through the quiet almost too perfectly. 

"So, did you and Evie have a nice chat?" 

\-------♥--------


End file.
